Truth or dare Anubis
by Peddie4evr1002
Summary: This is my first story so don't be rude. This story takes place in season 3. Soo no Nina and Amber. Couples are Peddie, Walfie, Jeroy, a little bit of Mabian . I know summary sucks cause this is my first.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so please don't be rude. This story takes place in season 3. Couples are : Peddie, Walfie,Jeroy,Mabian and slightly Kabian. Soo hope you're ging to like it :)**

Truth or dare

Eddie's POV

It was usual night in Anubis. Patricia had her legs in my are not dating, but I know she has feelings for me and I have for her. Willlow has her head on Alfie's shoulder. Mara and Fabian were reading books, Joy and Jerome were snogging like brits would said and Kt was watching movie. Soo, Victor is not in house. He said he has to look for something and that he has not going to be were watching _Rags_ for fifth. It was Willow shouted :

„LET PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" she fall on floor."Auch..." she said.I help her to stand and we all agreed to play truth or dare. Willow spinn botle and it leaned on Mara.

„Truth or dare,Mara?" Willow asked.

„Dare" she said.

„ I dare you to dance on _Gangam style_" Willow said. Mara started to dance on Gangam style. She finished and spinn bottle. It leaned on Kt.

„ Truth or dare"Mara asked.

„Truth"Kt said.

„Who is cutiest to you Fabina or Amfie?"Mara asked.

„Fabina is the cutiest"Kt said. Shen then spinn botle and it leaned on me. Before she could ask me I cut her.  
„Dare" I said. She has small smile on her face.I know that smile, she planed something.

„Okay. I dare you to kiss Patricia for 3 minutes" she said smilling.

„WHAT" Patricia explamed.

„Relax is just dare" Kt said.

„Just get over this" Patricia said.I lean and she leans too. And then bam we were kissing. I feel her hands around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We were kissing for awhile and then Kt said :

„Okay that is enough.I said you two to kiss for 3 minutes and look, you were kissing about 15 minutes, I want play "Kt said.

„PEDDIE. IT SPELT P-E-D-D-I-E" Willow said and claped. Willow sometimes reminds me of Amber.

„Okay it is my turn "I said.I have an arm wrapped around Patricia.I spinn botle and it leaned on Joy.

„Truth or dare" I asked her.

„Dare" she said.

„I dare you to lick Jerome's foot" I said.I saw Patricia smilling, and Joy look me.

„What" Joy said.

„Just do it. It is just a dare" I said. Joy lick Jerome's foot. She made disgusting face. She then spinn botle and it leaned on Patricia.

„Truth or dare" Joy asked.

„Dare" Patricia said. Joy thinked for minute and then said:

„I dare you to wear pink two days" Joy said. Patricia look at her angry.

„Ok I do it" Patricia said angry. She then go to Willow and Mara's room and when she returned she wear pink short dress, pink heels and she have pink barrette with pink looked beautiful.

„Ok my turn" Patricia said as she sat next to spinn botle and it leaned on Kt.

„Truth or dare" Patricia asked.

„Dare, I am not chiken" Kt said.

„ I dare you to crush an egg, put it in glass and then drink it" Patricia said and smile. Kt ran to the kitchen, crushed an egg, put it in glass and drinked it.I never meaned that she is going to do that, but she does.

„EWWWWW" Kt said then spinn botle and it leaned on Fabian. Kt was about to said something but she was cut by Fabian.

„Dare" Fabian said. And Kt smiled.

„I dare you to not be a geek for one week" Kt said.

„What"Fabian said.

„You have to do it .It is a dare." Kt said.

„Fine, but we start tomorow"Fabian spinn botle and it leaned on Jerome.

„Truth or dare"Fabian ask.

„Dare, of course." Jerome said.

„I dare you too...put girls make up" Fabian said. Jerrry went to girls bathroom and when he returned he has make up on. Then he spinn botle and it leaned on Mara.

„Truth or dare, Jaffray" he thinked.

„I pick dare this time" Mara said.

„I dare you to act like Willow tomorow" Jerome said. Mara then spinn botle and it leaned on Alfie.

„Truth or dare" Mara asked.

„Truth" Alfie said.

„Do you like Willow" Mara asked.

„I don't like her actually. I love her" Alfie said. Willow smiled, ran to Alfie and then kissed . Alfie then spinn botle and it leaned on me.

„Truth or dare, man" Alfie asked.I was just about to say dare when Victor come in and start yelling at us.

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING. TO BED EVERYONE" when he finished we all headed to our rooms. About midnigh I heared something.I got up and I saw Fabian and Mara. Just to say they were pretty close to each other.I could not take that anymore so I sneak out of my room.I went to Patricia's room.I saw her sleeping.I look around the room to find Joy and Kt's bed empty. Joy's bed is empty becaus she is with Jerry but I don't know where is Kt . I laid down beside Patricia trying not to wake her up but on my lucky I wake her up.

„What are you doing here" Patricia asked rubbing her eyes.

„Fabian and Mara are kissing in my room,I could not handle it anymore so I just went to your room"I saw her smilling at me.

„Ooh" she said and she looked acros the room and saw Joy and Kt's bed empty.

„Where are Joy and Kt? " she asked me.

„Joy is with Jerome probably and I don't know where Kt is" I said. I do not know where Kt is, but it is better when we are alone. She just nod at that and hug me. We were talking almost all night and then we fell asleep hugging each other.

_Peddie 4ever_

**Soo, how do you like it ?**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Peddie4evr1002 :)**


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Soo, I've been thinking. I want to made this story one-shot , but people who review want me to upadate and then I start on chapert 2. But I got just 3 reviews soo I don't think if I'm gonna upadate. If I get 5 reviews or even maybe more than 5 in one week then I'm gonna upadate. But if I don't get reviews and don't upadate don't get sad cause I'm writing other stories that I'm gonna upadate soon.

Soo review if you want me to continue.

Peddie4evr1002


	3. Chapter 2 : Fabian, bad boy

**Sorry. I haven't upadate in long time. But I was at my grandmother's house for two days and my mum didn't let me bring my laptop. Soo, here is seccond chapter. :)**

Chapter 2 : Fabian the bad boy

Fabian's POV

We were in class. But teacher said she have to go and that we wait for her. Mara is sitting beside me. We're dating. She is reading book. Willow and Alfie are planning they're date. Joy and Jerome are talking, laughing and being all coupley. Kt is playing on her phone. Patricia is sitting in Eddie's lap and they are in full make-out session. Eww, no kissing in school. It's soo boring. Then an idea came to my mind.

„Guys, lets play truth or dare, you know to countinue game from last night" I said. They all agreed and we start playing.I spinn bottle and it leaned on Kt.

„Truth or dare" I said.

„Truth" she said as she smiles at me.

„Who do you like?" I asked.

„Um..urm.. I ...like...Ben" she said. Everyone were shocked. Kt spinn botle and it leaned on Patricia. But she was to busy to see cause she was kissing with Eddie.

„Truth or dare, Trixie" Kt shouted. Patricia and Eddie looked at all of us cofused.

„What's up, guys" Patricia said.

„Kt spinn botle and it leaned on you so you have to do a dare or tell truth" I said very angry. I was angry because they agreed to play and end up with kissing.

„Sorry. Truth" Patricia said.

„Okay. Do you like Eddie" Kt said with big smile on her face.

„No. I actually don't like Eddie anymore.." she started but was cut of Eddie screaming.

„WHAT. YOU DON'T LIKE ME. YOU WERE JUST KISSING WITH ME. YOU STU.." Eddie said, but Patricia cut him of.

„You didn't let me finish. I don't like you. Because I love you" Patricia said with smile.

„Awwww. That's soo cute" Kt said. Everyone look at her.

„I love you , too Yacker" Eddie said as they kissed one more time. Too much kissing for one day.

Patricia spinn botle and it leaned on me.

„Truth or dare,_ Fabes_" Patricia said mimicking Joy's voice at last part.

„Um..ur.. dare" I said nervously. Because that's Patricia. Trixie the goth pixie. She's gonna give me some embarrassing dare.

„I dare you to be bad boy for one week" she said with an evilly smile on her face.

„You're gonna start today after school" Patricia said. But before I could respond Mr. Denby came in. We quickly went to our sites. Mr. Denby loked at us and then turned attention to book, after muttering something about teenagers. The bell ring and we all went to Anubis house. I went to my room to go change. I ask Eddie to borrow some of his bad boy clothes. This is gonna be long week.

**Soo, I know this is really short, but next chapter will be longer I promise. And if you're bored I know what you have to do.**

**Review, please. **

**Peddie4evr1002**


	4. Chapter 3 : Doing dares

**Soo, this chapter 3. In this chapter Fabian and Patricia are doing their dares. Hope you're going to like it :)**

Chapter 3 : Doing dares

Patricia's POV

After we come to Anubis house, I gave Eddie a kiss on cheek and went upstairs to my room.

I remembered my dare and quickly went to Willow, Joy and Kt's room.

„Hey, Willow" I said. She turned to look at me.

„Yes" she said in happily voice.

„I need to borrow something pink" I said. She claped and give me an outfit from her closet. It was hot pink knee short dress, pink boots, pink braclet and big pink bow that goes on hair.

„Uh, maybe some other day. Do you have something else" I asked. She nodded and pull out another outfit. It was hot pink short shorts, pink T-shirt with pink heart on it, pink heels and pink bracelet.

„Ok, thanks" I said as I took outfit from her hands.

„No problem" she said and I went to my room to get changed. I changed and look at myself in mirror. Then my doors open. Two strong arms hugged me . I turned to see Eddie. When he saw what I'm wearing his mouths open.

„You look.. wow" he said.

„I don't like this outfit" I said.

„But you look beautiful" he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

„What that's all I'm going to get" he said as he points to his lips. I kissed him on lips and sneak my arms around his neck. He put his on my back. He start to kiss my neck and then moved to my lips again. We pull away from each other.

„Do you wanna lay down" he asked me as I nodded. We both laid down on my bed . He hugged me and I snuggled closer to him. He kissed my forehead and we start talking about random stuffs until Trudy informed us that dinner is ready. We walked down to dinner . As we walked in dinning room we found something funny.

Fabian's POV

I was in my bad boy's outfit. It was dark jeans, grey shirt and black jacket. Eddie won't let me borrow his leather jacket. Mara was saying that everything was going to be fine as she kissed my cheek. Ahh, I'm in love with her . I heared laugh and when I look I found Patricia and Eddie laughing at my bad boy outfit. And Patricia was in pink. Ugh, she looked soo funny.

„Soo, babe how about me and you go on ride" I asked Mara in bad boy voice. She giggled. When all house went down for dinner they just stared at me and try not to laugh. But they stoped and all of us just ate me and Mara having conversation about which book is better. Willow and Alfie were feeding each other. Joy and Jerome were coupley, and Kt was trying to make conversation with Joy. Patricia and Eddie were listening music. When we finished eating me and Mara went to my room to work on homework, but Victor stoped us and did his speach about _pin drop_. I gave Mara a goodnight kiss and went to my bed to read a book about _Romeo and Juliet_. Eddie come in and said goodnight. I said goodnight too and went to sleep. I woke up on sound doors closing. I was a little bit scared, but then I heared familiar voice.

„Hey, Weasel" Patricia said.

„Hey, Yacker" I heared Eddie said. Five minutes pass and I didn't know what they were doing. I looked up and saw them snogging on Eddie's bed. Ugh, I decided to go to Mara. I quickly left room and went to Mara's room. She was sleeping. I laid beside her and kissed her forehead before I feel asleep.

**I know it's not best. I don't have ideas for my next chapter soo please PM me ideas. **

**P.S Review**

**Peddie4evr1002**


	5. Author's note 2

Author's note

Soo, I don't have any ideas for 4 chapter soo please PM me or write idea in review if you want this story to continue. Please review and PM me ideas ;)

P.S. Thank all of you guys who reviewed,favorited and followed my story :)

Peddie4evr1002


	6. Chapter 4 : A blondie came back

**Soo, I decided to keep this story going. My cousin gave me idea. Butplease I now it was stupid to write that author's note, but please understand me. I did't have any ideas and you weren't giving me that much reviews soo please forget that. Soo back to the story. This is week after Fabian and Patricia does their dares.**

Chapter 4 : A blondie came back

Eddie's POV

Patricia and I were with sibuna in my room. We were discussing something about...um something. I didn't listen to them at all. I was busy staring at my Yacker. I love her soo much. And then a voice of my beautiful girlfriend wake me from my daydream.

„Eddie, are you okay" she asked as she took my hand.

„Yes" I said.

„Tell me what's going on" she said in sweet voice.

„Umm... okay this is going to embarrass me,but I was thinking...um.. about you and how beautiful you are and how I love you soo much" I said ignoring evryone else in room.

„Awwwwwww...soo cute" Kt said as I start blushing. I am turning into a Stutter Rutter. I noticed Patricia blushing, too.

„Okay this is really awkward" I said.

„Ohh, just go kiss her Mr. Love, you know you wanna do that" Kt said as she pushed me towards Patricia. I does just like she said. I grabbed her waist and kissed her on lips. She pulled me closer and sneaked her arms around my neck. Then I heared a squeal. We pulled apart just to see..

„AMBER" Alfie screamed nervously. I know why. He's now dating Willow. Amber screamed of joy and then jumped in his arms.

„Oh, and by the way. PEDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Amber squeal. Me and Patricia rolled our eyes. We all hugged her.

„ Oh, good I didn't throw away my Peddie scrapbook" Amber said.

„Yes, good you didn't throw it away" I said as I put an arm around Patricia.

„Soo, I was thinking, we could play truth or dare" Kt said. We all nodded and went to find others. We went to Jerome and Alfie's room first only to find Jerome and Joy making out.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Amber screamed. Joy and Jerome pulled apart.

„Amber" they both said.

„What's going on? Where is Jara?" she cried.

„Um, well Jerome cheated on Mara and Willow, so I tried to break Jerome's heart, but when I tried I fall for him. Soo, here we are" Joy said.

„Awww, how cute. JEROY" she squeal. We all started laughing.

„Soo, Jeroy do you wanna come and play truth or dare with us" I asked and they nodded. We then went to living room to find Mara and Willow. Amber is gonna hide to suprise them. Everyone walked in except Amber who was hiding in hall.

„Hey are you ready for that study date?" Mara asked Fabian as she took his hand, and in same time Willow hugged Alfie and kissed his cheek. Angry Amber rushed in living room with eyes full of tears. Mara and Willow were shocked.

„Amber your back, SQUEEEEE" Willow screamed the last part as she hugged Amber. Amber quickly pulled and then yelling started.

„HOW COULD YOU WILLOW! TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT! AND FABIAN, YOU ARE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU DID THIS TO NINA!" Amber yelled . Victor came down and start yelling at them.

„STOP SCREAMING AND YELLING MRS. MILLINGTON" he yelled. Then his eyes open wide.

„Mrs. Millington?" Victor asked.

**Leaving you with cliffhanger. Next chapter is going to be them playing truth or dare and some Walfie/Amfie love triangle. Soo, hope you don't hate me for that author's note and please review.**

**Peddie4evr1002 :)**


	7. Really important author's note

Author's note

Soo, my school is starting tommorow and I was really busy repetitioning some things for school. I'm going to try to upadate a lot as I can. Soo, next chapter will be up soon.

P.S. Read my other stories like Babies in Anubis house, Me without you and Detention can be good. And review ;)


	8. Chapter 5 : Walfie and Amfie

**Soo, long time since I upadated. Sorry, but I had so much tests in past few weeks and I really had to learn for it. And beside my mum gave me punishment, because I got F, soo hope you understand me. Hope you like this chapter :)**

Chapter 5 : We are never getting back together !

Amber's POV

„Mrs. Millington?" Victor asked me. I chukled and turned around to face him.

„Hey Victor ! Did you miss me ?" I asked happily. He just turned around and whispered something under his breath. He then went to his office. I turned around on my heels.

„Soo, we could play truth or dare" I said as idea popped up in my head. They all agreed and we all sat in circle in living room. Alfie came back with bottle and sat with us. I spinned bottle and it leaned on Mara.

„Mara truth or dare" I asked her.

„Truth" she said.

„When did you fall for Fabian?" I asked her.

„Um.. I..." she didn't want to say it.

„Come on say us!" we all screamed.

„Ok, I had fallen for him since massked ball" she said as she blushed. Fabian took her hand in his. Ewww. I'm soo Fabina shipper. Mara spinned bottle and it leaned on Kt, I think it's her name.

„Truth or dare" Mara asked her.

„Truth" Kt girl said.

„Did you ever had imaginary friend?" Mara asked.

„Olga, my bright neon green unicorn, who has been a good and loyal friend throughout my life" Kt girl said and we all laughed while she blushed. She spined bottle and it leaned on me.

„Truth or dare" she asked me.

„Truth" I said.

„Um... who was your first kiss?" she asked me.

„It was Brandon McCranckie, he was soo hot!" I said. I spinned bottle and it leaned on Patty.

„Truth or.." I didn't finished my sentence.

„Dare" Patty said.

„Ok, come with me in other room" I said as I stood up. We went to Eddie and Fabian's room.

„Okay so when you spinn bottle, I'm going to sing something soo, try to spinn bottle so it can lean on me. Kay?" I asked her.

„Okay" she said and we went back in living room. We played it until Patty spinned bottle and it leaned on me. Finally !

„Dare" I said.

„Okay, sing something" she said. I stood up and turned on" We are never getting back together" by Taaylor Swift. I started singing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_And my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I singed soo loud so Victor came in living room for me to say that I have to go to my room and spent there rest of my night.

**Soo, some of this ideas were from my good friend BlackCat46:) Read her stories they're soo good :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
